The present invention relates to casting of panels in successive or sequentially formed self-forming mold forms and more particularly the invention is directed to casting of concrete wall elements formed and molded directly against a previously cast element on the side and with a spaced repositioned element on the other side.
1. Field of the Invention
The apparatus and method of the invention provide for use of a folded concrete element as a stable molding form against which to cast another element employing only one-half of the form otherwise required and successively or subsequently casting another similar element against a previous folded concrete element using only a half form without dismantling the same and including means for its movement after a cast concrete element is set so that it in itself forms a mold surface. Included in forming the half form are a series or system of triangulated supporting structures composed of a rigid assemblage of interchangeable modular structural elements securely hinged to each other forming a half form while a mold facing previously molded and cured forms the other mold side. The ends are formed by modular section that are reciprocably or parallelly adjusted along a given dimension at the ends of the mold form and thus repeated casting of an indefinite variety of nestable wall elements as well as repeated castings of a predetermined wall element are provided, in any of the general forms of "I", "L", "M", and "N" as well as any conventional zigzag form. Other and further details that are provided in forming the casting element are included and described in further detail below, such as providing compaction by a vibrator element, heating means for accelerating the curing process, wheel mountings on the half frame or form structures hydraulically controlled as well as the concept of providing demolding oil, wax, rubber and the like between layers of panels and concrete molded elements formed in their nesting relation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Concrete precast elements for walls, floors and composite sections of buildings, whether flat-shaped or of folded shapes and constructions involving slabs jointed end on end and at an angular relation into a common or singular element such as in the form of an "L" have been known to be cast in batteries, that is, a simultaneous casting process or simulcast. Such batteries consist of molds made of several horizontally spaced upstanding shutter rings or mold forms temporarily secured to each other for casting of the concrete therein and which are subsequently detached for allowing removal of the cast concrete elements. One such known structure is a battery of molds shown in the Cross patent listed below. Another patent of some interest having pivotal end members for the assembly of concrete blocks is Torricelli. Such various disclosures as are known are shown by the representative U.S. Patents listed as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,314,468--W. E. Urschel,
U.S. Pat. No. 3,307,821--D. Torricelli,
U.S. Pat. No. 3,618,181--M. E. Veale,
U.S. Pat. No. 3,701,508--Walter Peter Cross,
U.S. Pat. No. 3,844,524--Howard M. Fisher et al,
U.S. Pat. No. 3,859,021--Armin Kleiber,
U.S. Pat. No. 4,191,521--Hendrikus Muldery.
Whether taken singly or viewed in combination with each other, none of these patents is believed to have a bearing on the patentability of any claim of this invention.